


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

by squirrelface222



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelface222/pseuds/squirrelface222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from the Alien planet, the SHIELD team tries to keep on track with Malick's next move while trying to get things back to normal. Their plans change when Fitz and Simmons come across a mysterious woman with incredible abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

It has been about three months weeks since Coulson killed Ward. 

He does not regret his actions, but the atmosphere of the base has been changed. Bobbi and Hunter tried to lighten the mood with a small vow-renewal ceremony, but the feeling within the underground headquarters has continued to be tense. 

Shortly after Rosalind’s funeral, Coulson took back his title as director and Agent May was on her way to becoming his right hand again. The two friends were rebuilding their trust, and after losing Andrew, May was happy to have someone on her team again. 

The team is on guard for Malick’s next move and for Lash’s next attack. The Secret Warriors have temporarily been put on hold while Joey and Lincoln continue their training. Lincoln has been working on his fighting skills with May, while Hunter has taken Joey under his wing. Mack and Daisy have been looking for potential recruits, but public Inhuman activity has been hard to find.

Although the two have somewhat acted on their feelings toward each other, Fitz and Simmons have been taking things slowly. Very slowly. Simmons knew that bringing back Will from the alien planet would be a long shot, but she was still devastated when she saw just Fitz and Coulson walk out of the containment box. A part of her knew she could never truly thank Fitz for all he had done, so she started with taking him to dinner. 

The base was built beneath the protected grounds of the Redwood Forest, which is not too far from one of Fitz’s favorite restaurants in San Francisco’s Chinatown. Agent May has always thought the two have made a cute couple, so she offered to give them a flight over to the city by the bay. 

“Thanks for the flight May,” Simmons said as she stepped off the plane. “We’ll give you a heads up when we’re ready to head back to the base.”

May nodded at the duo as she was getting ready to take off. Within a matter of 10 minutes, Fitz and Simmons had already made their way to Chinatown. 

Fitz had discovered House of Nanking when he and a few buddies from the SHIELD Academy were in San Francisco for a science conference. The restaurant had a line starting from outside of the door, and he soon found out why. When they got back to the Academy, Fitz could not stop telling Simmons about how much he loved this restaurant. 

The dinner conversation between the two took a while to start, but once they got on the same page, it was almost like the good old days. When there was a lull in the conversation, Fitz pulled out his phone and showed Simmons the picture he took of the alien planet. 

“I should have showed you this sooner,” Fitz said as he fumbled with his phone a bit. “We we were walking around “no man’s land” and I took this picture.” 

Fitz handed his phone to Simmons and her eyes grew wide as she saw the alien city. 

“This is amazing!” Simmons quietly exclaimed. “I wonder if this city is connected to the that was in Puerto Rico. We should be showing this to the whole team.” 

“You’re right, but what would we do with it?” Fitz asked. “We’re still not sure about what Malick is planning next, and as long as I have a say, no human will set another foot on that death trap of a planet.” 

“What if the person wasn’t human?” Simmons suggested. 

“I hope you’re not thinking what I thinking you’re thinking,” Fitz said as Simmons started to avoid eye contact. “The Inhumans have know the monolith was dangerous since the beginning. Who knows what it could do to someone like Daisy or Joey.” 

“It was just a thought,” Simmons said defensively. “There is still so much we don’t know about Inhumans and their history.” 

“I agree, but we can’t afford to risk any more lives at the moment,” Fitz said as he put his phone back into his pocket. “We’ve all been through too much.”

After about 15 minutes of silence and eating, Fitz and Simmons decided it was time for the bill. 

It was still light out when the two were walking out of the restaurant. They decided to do some sightseeing and shopping before letting May know they were ready to go back to the base. 

The scientists had found a charming antique shop with artifacts hailing from China and Thailand, and decided to stop in and take a look. Fitz was drawn to the everyday items, like old teapots and Simmons loved looking at old weapons. 

After wandering around the antique shop, Fitz and Simmons were ready to let Agent May know that their time in San Francisco was over. 

Fitz and Simmons were walking as Simmons was getting ready to make the call to Agent May. As she dialled the numbers on her phone, Simmons had the familiar feeling that they were being followed. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she reached into her handbag and pulled out her trusty compact mirror. 

She took a quick glance in the mirror and that’s when she noticed him. Fitz and Simmons were being followed by Giyera, the telekinetic Hydra agent that had tortured her just a few weeks ago. 

Simmons, still not wanting to cause a scene, started walking faster. Fitz was keeping up with her quicker pace, but he could sense there was something bothering her. 

After a few minutes of walking faster, Simmons decided to take another look in her compact mirror. She remained calm and tried not to make herself appear suspicious to Giyera or Fitz. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed that Giyera was still following them, and she saw a shorter woman with dark hair walking near the Hydra agent. The woman was keeping to herself and seemed harmless enough not to be a threat. 

Simmons put down the mirror and smiled at Fitz and tried to come up with an excuse for her strange behavior. 

“Just making sure I didn’t have any broccoli stuck in my teeth,” sighed Simmons with a weak smile. 

“Now you’ve got me worried that I’ve got food in my teeth,” said Fitz with a small laugh. “I’ve got a mint from the restaurant if you want it.” 

As Fitz reached into his back pocket to grab the mint, he saw Giyera out of the corner of his eye. Once Giyera knew that he was noticed, he grabbed his gun and began to fire. 

The scientists dodged the first few shots. Once Fitz and Simmons heard the third bullet escape from the barrel they turned around and saw the woman with the dark hair guarding them from the gunfire. She was emitting some sort of invisible energy that was shielding them from the bullets. 

The force created by the barrier knocked the gun from the angry Hydra agent’s hands. Giyera decided to take out his anger on his new target, the woman. He ran at her with his new weapon, a knife, and tried to stab her.

Before he could get his first jab at the woman, she picked him up by his shirt collar and threw him at the brick building to her right. Not only did this action knock the knife wielding agent unconscious, but it also managed to knock a chunk of bricks off of the building. 

Fitz and Simmons watched this event unfold in front of their eyes. Even after everything they have seen, they had never seen anyone show strength like this. The woman was even shorter than Simmons and watching her throw a man nearly a foot taller than her was a strange sight. Calling Agent May was one of the last things on their minds. 

The woman turned around to see the frightened agents still standing behind her. She looked around and noticed the area had very few people in it. 

“You two should follow me,” said the woman with the dark hair. “I know a safe place, just in case this guy is not the only one following you.” 

Fitz and Simmons, still bewildered by what they just saw, looked at each other in complete confusion and disbelief. 

“Thank you for your help, but this display here doesn’t really let us know if you’re trustworthy,” Fitz said while trying to look tough. 

“If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already,” the woman said. “It’s going to get dark soon, so you better decide quickly.” 

Before consulting each other as a team, Simmons quickly interjected and accepted the stranger’s offer. 

The agents followed the woman for five blocks and she took them to the side of a small spice shop. The woman opened the door and told Fitz and Simmons to head up the stairs on their right. On their way to the stairs, the agents walked past different spices, teas, herbs from around the world. The scents of the spice shop were overwhelming. 

As the scientists made their way up the stairs, the woman checked the area surrounding the shop before closing the door behind her. 

The stranger squeezed past Fitz and Simmons to unlock the door at the top of the stairs. The agents were confronted with a cozy apartment living room with a collection of travel books on the coffee table and pictures of the woman at various international monuments. 

The woman gestured to the couch and Fitz and Simmons sat down. Noticing that Simmons was almost on the verge of a break down, Fitz began to speak, only to be interrupted by the stranger. 

“You two seem pretty shaken up,” said the woman, who also noticed how Simmons was acting. “How about a cup of tea?” 

“That would be lovely,” said Simmons, as she started to calm down a bit. 

“How does everyone take their tea?” asked the stranger as she made her way to the kitchen. 

“I’ll have a two sugar cubes and she’ll just have a splash of milk,” said Fitz, as he was beginning to open one of the travel books on the table. 

The woman was placing the kettle on the stove as she was wondering what she was doing letting these people into her home. She had no idea who they were and what events lead to them being shot at, but now they know that she and her powers exist. Hopefully they were just a couple of nobodies in the wrong place at the wrong time. The only thing she could do now was quietly eavesdrop as she made tea. 

“We should really call someone,” said Simmons. “May was probably expecting a call 30 minutes ago.” 

“What should we tell them about her?” Fitz said as he glanced toward the kitchen. “What if she’s an Inhuman? What if she is working with Hydra?” 

“We could bring her back to the base with us,” Simmons said. “We could do a brief questioning and maybe some testing. We could always use more DNA samples.” 

“You're right, but we would need her full cooperation,” Fitz said as he was reading. “We could put her on the index.” 

Simmons nodded at this suggestion as she began looking at some photos on the table next to the couch. The stranger appeared to be quite the world traveller. 

As Fitz and Simmons were reading and observing, the stranger stepped in with two cups of tea. 

“Here’s some Earl Grey with, and I’ve got some sugar and milk here on the tray,” said the stranger as she handed Fitz his tea. 

She noticed Simmons looking at pictures of her travels to China as she was handing her the tea. 

“It's a lovely place,” said the woman as she started to drink her own cup of tea. “I've got friends over there that ship me authentic spices for the shop.” 

“Thanks for the tea,” Simmons said as she added some milk to her tea. “We should be heading out soon, don’t want to cause you any more trouble.” 

Simmons picked up her purse in a way that made it seem like she was ready to leave. She wanted to give Fitz some sort of “time to go” signal, but he was adding some sugar to his tea. 

“Don’t worry about it,” said the stranger. “I just wanted to make sure you two were safe.” 

Simmons got off of the couch and looked out of the window. 

“It seems like there is no one else following us,” Simmons said as she was looking out the window. “We really don’t want to trouble you.” 

Fitz finally noticed that Simmons was getting anxious and ready to leave. He decided to get one sip of tea in before they left. 

Simmons watched Fitz take this sip, and as soon as the tea reached his lips, his mouth and face started to turn into a cracked stone material. She watched in horror as the stone seemed to crawl across his body. Once the stone reached the rest of his body he dropped his tea and the cup shattered on the floor. 

Simmon’s grabbed a piece of the shattered glass and ran over to the stranger. 

“What did you do to him?” Simmons shouted as she pointed the sharpened glass to the powered stranger. 

The stranger, who was surprisingly calm and drinking her own cup of tea, walked toward Simmons. 

“He’s fine...well... I mean he’s got about 15 minutes until it completely destroys his internal organs, but I can fix that.” the stranger said as she noticed Simmons wielding the shard of glass. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Simmons shouted.

As Simmons got angrier, the survival instincts she gained from her time on the alien planet started to kick in. She lunged toward the stranger and sliced her on the arm. 

Simmons watched the stranger jump back and look at the new injury she had acquired on her arm. Simmons had cut her on the radial artery, so she was starting to lose quite a bit of blood. She blood loss caused the stranger to fall on her knees, but Simmons gaped in disbelief as she saw some of the blood reabsorb itself into the stranger’s body and the wound healed at a rapid pace. The stranger groaned in pain as the healing took place. 

Simmons went back to attack the stranger, but the stranger pushed her on to the couch. The stranger watched as Simmons groaned in pain as she landed on the couch. The push had broken Simmons’ collar bone. The stranger walked over to the couch and stood in front of the stone version of Fitz. 

“I’ll answer your question and help your friend if you answer mine” said the stranger with deep intensity. "Where did you learn that word?" 

“What word?” whimpered Simmons. 

“Inhuman.”


	2. Explanation and Locations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Fitzsimmons are being held hostage by a strange and hostile Inhuman, the rest of the team joins forces and tries to find them.

Back at the base, May was enjoying some small talk with the other agents. After Andrew made his last transformation into Lash, she knew she had to find a way to move on. Being back at SHIELD and getting to know some of the newer recruits was helping her get back to her old self. 

It had been a while since she had heard from Fitz or Simmons on their San Francisco trip. The team had gotten a security alert on Giyera, saying he was in the California area, so she wanted to check up on the scientists. 

May decided to give Simmons a call. Simmons is the type of person who will answer the phone on the second ring, so when this call went to her voicemail, May knew that there was a problem. She went to the surveillance section of the base, where Daisy, Bobbi, and Hunter were enjoying some takeout food. 

“Daisy, I need some eyes on San Francisco,” May said with a motherly tone in her voice. “Simmons hasn’t returned my call and I’m getting worried.” 

Daisy, who is always ready to jump back into her hacking roots, took control of the computer and looked into the San Francisco traffic cameras and security systems. 

“Do you remember them talking about where in the city they went?” Daisy asked. “Not getting anything on facial recognition side of things yet.” 

Agent May paused for a second and then remembered Fitz gushing about the restaurant in Chinatown. 

“Yes, House of Nanking in Chinatown. Fitz wouldn’t stop talking about it.” May said. 

Daisy moved her search over to Chinatown and set up her search. The computer let out a loud alert sound when the facial recognition met the faces of Fitz and Simmons. 

“Looks like they walked out of the restaurant about two hours ago.” Daisy said as she looked at the security footage. “After that, they stopped at a few antique shops in the area after dinner.” 

“Can you check out where they went after antiquing?” May asked, still concerned. 

“Sure,” Daisy said. “They were walking past the the stores and it looks like walked for a bit and then got blocked by a couple of buildings and then….”

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Daisy was cut off by the sound of gunshots. Bobbi, who was somewhat focused on the footage noticed a man following Fitz and Simmons right before the footage was blocked by the buildings.  
“Daisy, see if you can zoom in on that guy that was walking behind them before the buildings show up.” Bobbi said. “It seemed like he was following them. 

Daisy zoomed in on the well dressed man and once the view was clear, her eyes grew wide, and the rest of the people in the room huddled around her and the screen. 

“That’s Giyera. I don’t care if you have to hack the cellphone of a teen walking by that alleyway, get footage of behind those buildings, now.” May said. “I’m going to get Coulson.” 

Coulson was in his office with Mack, and they were admiring his collection of collectables when May stormed into his office. 

“Sir, there’s been shots fired at Fitz and Simmons by Giyera while in San Francisco.” May said in a commanding voice. “Daisy is working on getting the security footage.” 

“And you’re positive it’s Giyera?” Mack asked. 

“Bobbi was the one who recognized him first.” May said. 

May, Coulson, and Mack made their way to back to the rest of the team in a hurry. Bobbi and Hunter were still crowding around the screen when everyone walked in. 

“I was able to get find footage off a security camera by a nearby pawn shop and I got a hold of this.” Daisy said, with a bit of a nervous shake in her voice. “We have got quite the situation over here.” 

Daisy played the footage for the rest of the group, and what everyone saw next was a little hard to comprehend. 

The room watched anxiously as they saw Giyera fire his gun at Fitz and Simmons. When the agents at the base saw the scientists dodge the first two shots, they let out a few sighs of relief, but winced in fear once they saw the telekinetic fire his third shot. 

When the team witnessed what happened next, the room seemed to stand still. They saw the stranger stand in front of their friends and protect them from the gunfire with some sort of force field. Then they saw her pick up a full grown man and throw him at a building. The last thing they saw of Fitz and Simmons, was the pair running off with the stranger. 

“Huh.” Coulson said in disbelief. 

“I know this is a high stress situation we’re dealing with here,” Hunter said. “But that was pretty cool. She threw that bastard around like a ragdoll.” 

Bobbi glared at Hunter for a second and then looked back at May, whose eyes were still glued to the screen. 

“Run facial recognition scans on the...enhanced individual and see if you find anything.” May said. “We’ll check out the tracking devices on their phones for more precise locations. 

Back in San Francisco, Simmons was sitting helplessly on a couch with a broken collarbone, across from a catatonic and almost completely stone solid Fitz. She had no idea what the stranger did to him, but she will find out. 

“Answer my question!” shouted the stranger. “Where did you hear the word Inhuman?” 

Simmons is not the type of person who would just reveal her identity for no reason, but she had to save Fitz and this stranger seemed to be the only person who could do that. 

“SHIELD.” said Simmons, who was still in a large amount of pain. “We’re scientists for SHIELD and we’ve met Inhumans before.”

The stranger seemed to calm down a bit, but she still looked at Simmons with disbelief. 

“Hate to break it to you this way, but SHIELD is dead.” said the stranger. “Don’t you watch the news? Your helicarriers almost took out the White House.” 

“This... we are different. Me and my friend are a part of the last true section of SHIELD.” said Simmons. “If you come back with us we can show you. You can help us help others like you.” 

Simmons was begging the stranger to come back with them, but she could tell it wasn’t working. 

“By doing what?” the stranger emotionally asked. “Dissecting me like some kind of science project? You’ve got to be out of your mind if you think I’m going to be a part of that.” 

“No..no.” Simmons cried. “We would never do that. We’re working with Inhumans, training them to become agents. One of our best agents is an Inhuman.”

After saying this, the stranger’s body language started to change. Simmons was getting through to her. 

“Please, just help him and we’ll tell you everything you need to know,” Simmons said desperately. 

“Fine.” said the stranger. 

The stranger walked over to Fitz. Simmons was nervous and terrified about the uncertainty of what was going to happen. The stranger placed her hand on Fitz’s shoulder. Like pieces of old pottery, the stone like exterior around Fitz began to crackle and fall around him. The cracks that spread across his face like a damaged sidewalk disappeared and the life returned to his once blank eyes. 

As Fitz transformation back into himself took place, the stranger placed her hand on Simmons’ shoulder as well. Jemma’s first instinct was to flinch at this gesture, but somehow, she felt her broken collarbone heal and her pain was gone. Her moment of amazement was interrupted by Fitz’s gasp for fresh air. 

“Fitz! You’re alright!” shouted Simmons. “Please say something.”

Simmons embraced Fitz with a tight hug. 

“I’m...I’m fine.” Fitz said quietly. “What happened to me? What did you do to me?” 

Fitz turned to the stranger with frustration and confusion, but Simmons placed her hand in his and he started to calm down. 

“I introduced you to a less refined version of the terrigen crystal.” said the Inhuman. “If the person is not knocked over or moved physically, their entire body turns to stone in about 15 minutes, but I stopped that from happening.” 

“Why?” asked Fitz. 

“I needed answers.” said the Inhuman. “The term ‘Inhuman’ is not common knowledge, and I needed to know you were trustworthy, especially after saving you from getting shot at.” 

“I told you everything you would need to know.” Simmons said. “SHIELD wants to work with and help the Inhumans, not hurt them.” 

The stranger, who was now much calmer, sat on the couch next to Fitz and Simmons. 

“You said that you had some Inhumans, people like me, working with you, yes?” asked the Inhuman curiously. 

“Yes.” Fitz said. “Three Inhumans working with us at the moment, all with a wide range of abilities. “Do you know the range of your own abilities?” 

“You’ve seen it all.” said the Inhuman. “And if that is truly what you want...to help Inhumans, then I would be willing to help and go with you.” 

“You would?” asked Simmons suspiciously. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been around other people like me.” said the Inhuman. “It would be nice.” 

Still unsure about the Inhuman’s change in behavior, Simmons and Fitz were a bit nervous when she offered her hand for a handshake. 

“I’m Alice.” said the newly introduced Inhuman. 

Simmons and Fitz both accepted Alice's offer for a handshake and sat back down on the couch. 

“I’m Leo, and this is Jemma,” Fitz said as he gestured to his fellow scientist. “But everyone just calls us Fitz and Simmons.” 

After all this commotion, Simmons remembered her plan to call May before Fitz had turned to stone. 

“Oh my God, I have to call Agent May and let her know where we are.” said Simmons as she started digging through her purse while finding her phone. “She has to be worried sick that I haven’t called her.”

Simmons walked away by the stairwell in the entrance to make the phone call while Alice and Fitz sat in the living room in awkward silence. Simmons dialed May’s number and before the first ring could even finish, the other agent had answered the phone. 

“Jemma, what’s going on, are you and Fitz alright?” May asked frantically. “We caught footage of you and Fitz with Giyera.”

“Yes, we are fine.” Simmons said. “We were rescued by an Inhuman.”

“The Inhuman, is she trustworthy?” May asked. 

“It seems so,” Simmons answered. “But she has a bit of a temper. She did say that she would be willing to help us with other Inhumans.” 

“I understand that you want to help Jemma, but you do not have that authority.” May said. 

“I know, but we need to learn as much as we possibly can about the Inhumans, and she wants to help.” Jemma said. 

“I’ll talk it over with the director. We’ve got the trackers on your phones connected and we’re almost to San Francisco,” May said. “See you both when we get there.”  
Before Simmons got to say goodbye, May had already hung up the phone. 

May hung up the phone and went back to piloting the plane. Coulson joined her in the cockpit and she let him know about the phone call. 

“So they’re safe?” Coulson asked. 

“Thankfully.” May said. “She also said that she wants to bring the Inhuman back to the base.”

“If they trust her, then I think it’s a good idea,” Coulson said. “We need as many Inhumans on our side as we can get.” 

May was still apprehensive, but she did agree with the extra help. 

“We’ll just have to see what she can tell us about Inhumans that we don’t already know,” May said. “We’ve got about 10 minutes until landing.” 

May notified the rest of the plane about the landing time while Coulson made his way out of cockpit. 

May, Coulson, and Mack were on rescue duty while Bobbi, Hunter, and Daisy were back at the base. 

Once May landed, they got into one of the SUVs parked in the garage at the airfield. 

“Did Simmons say if the Inhuman we are dealing with is hostile?” Mack asked. 

Mack was gathering his weapons, but he didn’t want to use lethal force unless it was necessary. 

“All she said, was that this Inhuman was trustworthy,” May said. “But she did mention a temper, so try to stay on her good side.” 

Coulson was behind the wheel, and he was working on driving around the curvy San Francisco streets with the large SUV. After about 10 minutes of driving, they arrived at their destination. 

Mack was the first one to the door on the side the spice shop. He twisted the knob, and was surprised to see it unlocked. The agents did not have their weapons drawn, but they made their way cautiously up the stairs. 

With Coulson and May walking up the stairs behind him. Mack saw Fitz and Simmons sitting with the Inhuman in a neatly decorated living room. Mack greeted both Fitz and Simmons with a hug. He noticed that Simmons must of been bothered by the whole ordeal with Giyera, because she was shaking in his arms as she was hugging him.  
“It’s going to be okay Simmons,” Mack said. “We’ll find Giyera and Malick and this will all be over.” 

As Simmons pulled away from the hug, Mack noticed a tugging on his belt. He regretted not acting faster when he noticed that Simmons had taken his I.C.E.R. gun. Before he could grab her, she had already shot the Inhuman. 

“She tried to kill Fitz!” shouted Simmons, who was now being restrained by Mack. 

After hearing the gunshot, Coulson and May raced up the stairs. May took the gun from Simmons and Coulson walked over to the unconscious Inhuman. He noticed the rubble around where Fitz was standing. He recognized the material as the same substance that consumed his now missing arm. 

“What happened here?” Coulson asked. 

“She put some powder in my tea that must have had the Diviner metal in it and I went all statuesque for a bit,” Fitz said. “She healed me before it killed me. She touched my shoulder and it was like an out of body experience, like I was being born again.”

Coulson walked over to the Inhuman, and double checked on her pulse. 

“She has incredible healing and self-healing abilities.” Simmons said. “I don’t know for sure, but she could metabolize the dendrotoxins out of her system.”

“We need to get her back to the base.” May, who now had a hold of Simmons said. 

Coulson and Mack safely restrained and moved Jules into the SUV. Luckily the traffic heading to the airfield was limited, so they were able to get her on to the plane in a short amount of time. 

Mack, Coulson, Fitz, and Simmons had all of their focus on Alice as the plane was heading back to the base. The team was ready to take action if Alice started to act up. 

“What’s our next step?” Mack asked. 

“Interrogation,” Coulson said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! School caught up with me, but summer opened up my schedule for more chapters. Chapter three is coming much sooner, and I have a lot of fun things planned. Thank you for the comments and the views. All comments are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AOS fanfic. Please comment, review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed. We'll hear more about the stranger and catch up with what is going on back on the base in Chapter 2. I'm excited to keep adding to this story. I really love the Marvel Cinematic Universe because it created so many opportunities for other stories to be told. I am also totally Hamilton trash right now so that can be seen in the title.


End file.
